Draco and the Dog
by pheonixlover13
Summary: Draco and Sirius have something in common, more than either is willing to admit... DS slash
1. A Boy and A Dog

Disclaimer: THEY'RE NOT MINE!!!! Though if I had my way they would be.  
  
Professor Mc Gonagall walks by as Sirius is just leaving the bathroom. 'Wow' thinks Sirius, 'she's got a nice butt' His gaze drifts upward 'and a great body! How does she always manage to look so great? Man, I would do her in a second!' Sirius woke up breathing hard, perspiration dripping from his brow. 'Did I just have a dream about professor McGonagall?' He thought to himself, 'I have got to get a girlfriend, this is getting out of control. I can deal with the dream about Molly Weasly last week, but this is going too far.' Sirius suddenly became aware of a delicious smell in the air. "Speaking of Molly..." He drew in a deep breath and visions of his dream of him and her floated back into his mind. Sirius groaned and got out of bed, dressed quickly and headed downstairs to get breakfast.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Look! Here comes Harry Potter! What are we going to do to him today?" Draco turned around and looked hard at Goyle, deep in thought.  
  
"Well, I guess we could go along with the usual, you know about how he's always making up lies to get attention."  
  
"It's always the same old stuff!" Goyle said, toying with his "Weasly is our king" badge.  
  
"Yeah? well maybe it wouldn't be if SOMEONE would make up some ideas when it's his turn!" Malfoy glared at Crabbe and Goyle. When he looked up again, Harry had already taken his seat. "Look what you made me do! Now I have to wait till after breakfast to torment him!" Malfoy turned away disgusted. Pansy Parkinson came up behind him and tried to squeeze in between Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Draco!" she whined "can you tell your body guards that I'm harmless and to shove over?"  
  
"No, Pansy," he said disgustedly. "Can't you ever just go away and leave me alone? Why are you always hanging around me like you're my girlfriend or something?"  
  
Pansy looked offended "Fine, Malfoy, if thats how you want it. But don't bother asking me to help you make fun of Hermoine Granger today in potions!" She walked away angrily, but Malfoy didn't notice. All the other boys in Slytherin, with the exception of Crabbe and Goyle who were too stupid to know any better, noticed.  
  
Pansy was by far the best looking one in the house, and always turned down anyone who tried to ask her out with a resounding no and an offensive insult of some sort. The only boy she ever paid attention was Draco and he seemed to want nothing to do with her. This baffled the others to some extent. But they didn't say anything or harass him because the last thing they wanted was for him to put in a bad word to Pansy. While the others pondered over this question, Malfoy was busy thinking up new schemes and couldn't have cared less that Pansy wasn't there the first class of the day and showed up to the second late, eyes red and sniffling.  
***********************************  
  
Sirius gazed longingly out of the window in his stuffy bedroom. 'I wish I could just go outside and walk around like a normal person again.' he thought wistfully. He knew that if he went out undisguised, he would get caught and be thrown back into Azkaban. So he transformed into the large black dog he had been for weeks when in hiding, leaped down the stairs, and rushed outside.  
  
The sun beat down on his furry back, warming his entire body. He breathed in the fresh air and chased after a few rabbits. Suddenly, he looked up and saw a beautiful young woman hurrying down the crowded street, her long blonde hair blowing wildly behind her. Sirius looked her up and down and thought, 'Wow, too bad I'm a dog, otherwise I'd have her eating out of the palm of my hand by now. Well, she probably has a boyfriend, anyway. I wonder what he's like...' He became lost in his thoughts and didn't even notice when an even prettier lady almost bumped into him. Only after walking smack into a lamppost did he realize where he was and what he was doing.  
  
A few minutes later, a couple who looked to be in their early twenties approached him and stopped. "Aww, what a cute dog!" the woman said in a high pitched voice, leaning down to pet him. The man scratched him behind the ears, in Sirius' favorite spot. He looked up at the man. is eyes were a deep chocolatey brown, and his lips looked so soft gleaming in the sunlight. His thick brown hair, so dark it was almost black, fell loosely over one eye.  
  
"Good dog," said the woman next to him. Sirius glanced at her. Her eyes were an icy blue. She seemed cold and hard, nothing like the warm, gentle man she was with. Sirius fixed his eyes on the man's handsome face, and the man gazed back and smiled, revealing straight white teeth. 'What is he doing with HER?' Sirius thought to himself, his large eyes never leaving the beautiful stranger's.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going," the man said to his girlfriend. They both got up and walked away. Sirius watched woefully as the man reached for the woman's hand. 'That woman was attractive,' thought Sirius. 'But she didn't seem like a nice person. Her boyfriend, though, seemed like a great guy. His eyes were so dark and mysterious. Makes you want to get to know him better. And those muscular arms! I wonder what it would feel like to be held in--' Sirius snapped back to reality and shook his head violently. 'What the fuck was I just thinking??' he thought, suddenly feeling a strange sensation creep throughout his body. Sirius decided it was best for him to just go home. He had had enough walking for one day, and he didn't feel too good. He had an empty feeling inside and just felt like being alone.  
  
************************************  
  
Draco entered Transfiguration and sat down behind Goyle, not being able to sit next to him since Professor Mc Gonagall had seperated their threesome. "Nasty old bitch" he said as he thought about her. Mc Gonagall walked in the room. "Pull out your books, we'll be taking notes today."  
  
As Professor Mc Gonagall droned on, Draco stared ahead blankly. 'Why does she bother?' he thought as he looked around. More than half the class had stopped writing and had drifted off like Draco, or fallen asleep all together. Draco stared ahead at Goyle, willing him to turn around so they could talk instead of sitting in a stupor listening to boring, pointless things that Draco would never need to know later in life. As he stared at Goyle, he realized something had been bugging him for a while. Goyle wasn't actually fat. He was huge, yes but every ounce was rippling muscle. Put like that, he could see how noicely his bulging torso went with his round face with piercing blue eyes and translucent skin. His pudgy cheeks complimented his lucious lips. No, Goyle wasn't fat. Actually, Draco was surprised to find that Goyle was rather attractive. Not the hottest guy around, but by no means ugly.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Draco shook his head, waking up from his reveries. "I asked you a question! PLease payattention! Now, who can give me the correct answer? Lets see who was paying attention...Pansy?"  
  
But Malfoy didn't hear what Pansy's answer was, even though he knew it would probably end up on finals. He was thinking sabout what had just taken place in his brain. 'GOYLE?? ATTRACTIVE?? I've been ordering him around since i was born! Maybe i should just go out on a date with Pansy, for the sake of my sanity! It's quite obvious I need a girl in my life!' The bell rung and Malfoy hurried out of the room without waiting for either Crabbe or Goyle, too caught up in his thoughts to even taunt Harry.  
  
"Thats odd," said Harry as Malfoy brushed past Harry without even a glance. "He didn't even look at me! He always has something nasty coming out of that big gob of his! And without Crabbe and Goyle as well!" He turned to Ron and Hermoine. "You know, I think I could get used to this!" They grinned at each other and continued walking in high spirits.  
  
********************************  
  
Sirius transformed himself back into a human and opened the front door. He sat down in the spacious living room for a moment, pondering his options of what to do next. He knew the house was desperately in need of a good cleaning, but he despised housework.  
  
'Maybe I'll just tidy up my room a little,' Sirius thought, rising from the couch. He sprinted up the stairs and entered his room. As he did so, something unusual caught his eye. 'Is that what I think it is?' Sirius asked himself.  
  
(A/N: Let me know if you like it. There's a second chapter in the works but I'm not gonna post it unless people like it! So read and review. I don't want to be bringing the quality level down or anything :-P) 


	2. A Letter and A Dream

Disclaimer: They're STILL not mine!  
  
Sirius crossed the room to get a better look at what he thought he had seen on his bed. Yes, he had been right. It was a package!  
  
'Who would be sending me a package here?' Sirius thought, puzzled. 'Well, I guess there's only one way to find out. He quickly scanned the note that was attached to the package and read the signature. It was from Harry. It read:  
  
Dear Sirus,  
  
How are you? Things are going pretty well at Hogwarts this year. Nothing major has happened so far. Something weird happened today, though. Malfoy actually passed me in the hall without making an insulting comment. Maybe he's finally getting more mature.  
  
But anyway, this letter actually does have a purpose. I need you to come visit me here at Hogwarts. There's something I have to talk to you about. But we definitely don't want anyone to see you and get freaked out, so I am sending you my invisibility cloak. Come on Friday at midnight, please. And be careful not to let anyone see you.  
  
Harry  
  
Sirius tore open the package, and sure enough, it was the invisibility cloak. 'I really have to buy myself an invisibility cloak one of these days.' Sirus made a mental note.  
  
Sirius smiled. He was excited about getting to see Harry again. He hadn't seen him for a few months. Finally, he would get to go somewhere besides this damn house and the streets in the neighborhood. He put the note and the cloak in a drawer and headed downstairs to do some vacuuming, deciding that his room was too messy to tackle today. He would do it some other time.  
  
********************  
  
Malfoy walked back to the Slytherin common room, still lost in his thoughts. 'You know what?' he thought to himself 'I've been under a lot of stress lately. Maybe this was just because I need more sleep.' So he headed up to his bed, hoping that he was right.  
  
Draco walked quickly down the dark, dank hallway. He was looking for something, but he didn't know what. He was deeply worried about someone. 'But who?' Draco thought to himself. His heart began to beat faster and faster and he started into a slow jog. He heard someone calling his name and looked around frantically trying to locate the voice. Off to his right he saw a light. The voice was getting louder. Suddenly he burst into a grassy court yard, covering his eyes from the strong sun. "Draco! Over here my love!" it called. Draco saw a shadowy figure under a lone apple blossom tree to left of him. He broke into a run and his lover swept him into a long passionate kiss. He pulled back and looked into the eyes of...  
  
Draco woke up with a start 'This can't be happening! I feel like all of the sudden I've become queer or something!' Draco leaned back breathing hard. 'Maybe I should ask Pansy out on a date. That way I can prove to myself that I'm straight!' Draco stood up and his breathing returned to normal "Yeah, that's what I'll do" he said aloud. 'Pansy's a nice girl, pure blood family. We've schemed up new ways of getting on Potter's and Weasley's and Granger's nerves together before, which I must say were pretty successful. That "Weasley is our king" badge was a stroke of genius that I couldn't have come up with without her'. His thoughts were resolved. He would ask Pansy out at lunch.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle entered the room. "Hey, Draco where were you at lunch? We couldn't find you any where so we brought you something to eat back to the common room figuring you'd show up here sooner or later," Crabbe said. Goyle laid out the food before him. It was a mini feast. Only Crabbe and Goyle would eat this much.  
  
He took a little bit of the fried chicken and said, "Here. You pigs have the rest." Carbbe and Goyle dug in eagerly, as if they hadn't just had enough food for three people already. 'Well, I guess it'll be dinner then,' he thought as he went downstairs to the common room to get his things for his next class.  
  
Sirius picked some clothing up off the floor, prayed it wasn't too dirty and stuffed it in a traveling sack. He had resolved to visit Harry as soon as he could, which meant leaving tonight. He figured on Apparating to Hogsmeade, or there about, camping out in the cave he had stayed in just after running away from Azkaban, and to walk from here. Being Sirius Black, the "convicted murderer on the loose", any other form of traveling than apparation would have meant a one way ticket back to Azkaban. So he threw the pack over his shoulder and donned the invisibility cloak. Since the house was under a Fidelius Charm, he couldn't Apparate into the house or out of the house.  
  
He walked outside and with a pop arrived at the outskirts of Hogsmeade. From there, he transformed into a dog and headed to the cave. As he lay down to rest, he figured the best way to get into Hogwarts around midnight was through the Three Broomsticks. It had been a while since he had used that secret passageway. 'Ah, the good old days,' he thought to himself, and drifted off into dreams of chocolate ice cream and the good times that he and Harry would be having soon. (A/N: Sorry the chapters are short. I'm hoping they'll get longer as time goes on.) 


	3. A Date and A Shopping Spree

Disclaimer: After many phone calls and a few arrest warrants, they're still not mine  
  
Malfoy examined his reflection in the mirror of the bathroom and ran his fingers through his thick golden hair, making certain that not a hair was out of place. He spritzed some cologne on his neck and breathed in the heavenly scent. 'I'll have to be sure to avoid Professor McGonagall,' he thought to himself. 'I wouldn't want her to smell this and realize that I swiped it off her desk when she wasn't looking.' Malfoy grinned at his reflection and made sure his teeth were as white as possible. 'I don't want anything to go wrong tonight,' he thought nervously. Then he smiled to himself, thinking, 'But of course nothing can possibly go wrong when I look this hot.' Malfoy turned, glanced back at the mirror once, then exited the bathroom to go meet Pansy for their date.  
  
****************************  
  
Sirius had successfully snuck into Harry's school through the passage from Hogsmeade into Hogwarts. He was hiding under the invisibility cloak, crouched in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, carefully avoiding physical contact with anyone. He could see Harry sitting across the room, laughing about something with Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George. Long after Sirius' legs had fallen asleep from staying in the same position for so long, Fred and George left to go upstairs to their room. Sirius thought about just walking up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, since they were the only ones left in the common room, but he decided against it. In Harry's letter, it had said that Harry wanted to discuss something with him, and maybe Harry didn't want his friends to know about it. So he stayed where he was.  
  
"Good night, Hermione. I'll be up soon, Ron, I just have to finish this essay for Snape," Sirius heard Harry say.  
  
"You sure you don't want to copy mine?" Ron offered.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, thanks, I want to learn this stuff so I can do well on that test on Monday."  
  
"Well, OK, if you're sure," Ron said with a bewildered look on his face. "G'night." Ron turned and walked upstairs and out of sight.  
  
Sirius scanned the room to make sure no one else was there, then threw off the invisibility cloak and hurried over to Harry.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Harry gasped.  
  
"SSH!!" Sirius said, gesturing for Harry to be quiet.  
  
"You scared me! How long have you been in here?" Harry asked breathlessly.  
  
"Oh, just a few minutes," Sirius replied.  
  
"So, how are you?" Harry asked in a concerned tone of voice.  
  
"Not bad, now what was so urgent that you wanted to talk to me about?" Sirius was dying to know. What if it was serious? What if Harry was in danger?  
  
"Well...uh...ya see..." Harry didn't finish right away. He just stared at a candy wrapper on the floor.  
  
"Harry, just say it. Are you in trouble? Did something happen? You know you can tell me," Sirius encouraged him. Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, I need advice about girls," Harry said quickly and quietly.  
  
"Oh..." Sirius mouthed, nodding his head.  
  
"Well, girls seem to like you, so I just thought maybe you would be the right person to help me," Harry continued.  
  
"Uh huh," Sirius said, pausing to think about what he could say. "Well, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Well, I liked this one girl, Cho. But we had this fight and she doesn't like me anymore. I don't really have an interest in her anymore, either. But now she has a boyfriend, so I need to get a girlfriend, 'cause...well...you know how these things are..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, I definitely know exactly what you mean," Sirius said understandingly. Harry's blushing features seemed to brighten.  
  
"You mean this has happened to you?"  
  
"Sure," Sirius said. "A few times when I've broken up with girls, they went right out and got a new boyfriend."  
  
Harry's face darkened a little.  
  
"Didn't you go right out and get a new girlfriend?" he asked.  
  
Sirius chuckled. "Well, I always have more than one girlfriend at a time, so I don't need to do that."  
  
"Oh..." Harry said softly. Maybe Sirius wasn't the right person to talk to after all. He didn't seem to ever have any girl problems.  
  
"Cheer up, Harry. You'll have a girl in no time. First what you need to do is fix up your appearance a little."  
  
Harry was a little insulted. Fix up his appearance? What was wrong with the way he looked now?  
  
Sirius sensed Harry's reaction and continued. "What I mean is that maybe you could just get some highlights, contacts, and new clothes. There's nothing wrong with the way you look now, you're a handsome guy, but girls will notice positive changes." Sirius suddenly got an excited look on his face and a gleam in his eye. Harry didn't trust that gleam. "I know!" Sirius exclaimed, "I'm taking you to Hogsmeade for a makeover!"  
  
Harry stared in horror at his so-called godfather. What was he thinking? Makeovers were for 12 year old girls and middle aged housewives. Not decent- looking young men! But Sirius didn't seem to notice how appalled Harry was, he just got even more excited as he started planning Operation Makeover Harry.  
  
"First thing is to go shopping, you don't need to wear those drab school uniforms..."  
  
Harry immediately stopped listening. He was sorry he had ever asked Sirius to come. In fact, he was sorry that he had ever met Sirius. He had thought Sirius was one of the only cool adults he knew. But apparently he was dead wrong.  
  
"Well, I'll meet you tomorrow morning at 7:00 in the common room, OK?" Sirius' voice sounded distant to Harry's preoccupied ears. He just nodded. He didn't know how to get out of this. He didn't want to hurt Sirius' feelings by refusing to go. And, after all, he did want a girlfriend. maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought...Oh, who was he kidding, of course it was going to be bad!  
  
"Goodnight, Harry," Sirius said happily.  
  
"'Night," Harry responded. He ran upstairs to his room to get away from this stranger as quickly as possible.  
  
'Maybe Sirius has been by himself in that house for just a little bit too long...' Harry thought sadly.  
  
***********************************  
  
"I'm so pleased that you finally came around, Draco," Pansy said softly, a smile playing at her lips. "I've liked you for a while now."  
  
Draco smiled at her. "I've always liked you, too, Pansy. I don't know why I didn't ask you out sooner. I guess I was just shy," Malfoy responded.  
  
OK, so he was lying a little. OK, a lot. The truth was that he had never really even noticed her. He wasn't even sure he liked her all that much. She certainly had some annoying habits. Like the way she slurped when she drank her butterbeer. What was with that?  
  
'Oh, no,' Malfoy thought frantically. Pansy had just said something to him and was waiting for a reply. But he was too busy concentrating on how repulsive both her looks and personality were that he hadn't heard her.  
  
"Sorry, I didn;t hear what you said," Malfoy said.  
  
Pansy looked slightly bothered by this. "I said, how do you think you did on that essay for Snape's class?" she repeated.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Malfoy said simply. 'Great,' he thought, 'We're out on our first date together, and all she can talk about is school! This girl has issues.'  
  
Pansy looked at him for a second, expecting a longer answer. When there was none, she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, well I thought I did pretty well. Better than last time," she told him.  
  
'Oh, and now she's just being arrogant and bragging about herself,' Malfoy thought, getting irritated at her behavior. 'I'd do anything to be with Crabbe and Goyle back in the common room! Hmm, or back in that dream I had last night...'  
  
Several minutes passed in silence. Then Pansy said timidly, "Draco? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Huh? No, I'm having a great time with you," he lied.  
  
"Well, it doesn't seem like it," Pansy said softly, silently wondering what could be wrong with her. Tears stung her eyes.  
  
"Oh, stop it Pansy, I'm really glad we're finally out together." Malfoy wondered if the truth was written all over his face. He guessed it was, because tears started rolling down Pansy's cheeks. Now Malfoy was really angry at her. What had he done except be nice to her?  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you, bitch?" he said in a harsh tone. Pansy stared wide-eyed at him and sobbed. Malfoy glared at her until she couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up and ran into the bathroom of the Three Broomsticks, where they had been on their date.  
  
Malfoy leaned back in his chair and sighed. What should he do now? He supposed he could walk around the streets for a while. Since it was Saturday, it wasn't like he had any classes to attend. So he got up and left the poorly lit room and stepped out into the bright sunshine of Hogsmeade. He walked for a while, weaving aimlessly in and out of various stores. Off in the distance, he saw someone who caught his eye. He had appeared out of thin air, and then vanished. But for the split second Malfoy had seen him, he couldn't peel his eyes away from him, which resulted in him accidentally tripping over his own feet and falling face first onto the hard cement sidewalk. Malicious laughter rang in his ears. He quickly sprang up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. Harry Potter was standing nearby enjoying the moment. In fact, he was laughing so hard he was nearly crying. Malfoy scowled. Then he saw a fantastic pair of orange spandex pants hanging out of a shopping bag. 'Wow, I bet those would look GREAT on me' Malfoy thought to himself. However, not being able to handle the fact that Harry was having fun at his expense Malfoy stormed over.  
  
"What do you think your doing Potter?" He said in his usual menacing tone.  
  
"None of your business Malfoy! Go make out with Pansy, or are you a fag?" Harry retorted.  
  
"Stay out of that Potter! Been shopping huh? Nice Orange spandex you got there!" Malfoy lunged at the shopping bag, and before Harry could move to block him, Draco was displaying his hideous pants for all to see. And, he had no one to blame it on, as he couldn't very well give Sirius away.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Harry heard a low mumble from the general area Sirius was supposed to be in. Harry took a step back and jabbed what he hoped was Sirius' foot.  
  
"Give it here Malfoy," Harry said bored  
  
"What, you want to take them home to try them on in front of the mirror and all your little gay Gryffindor friends?" Malfoy did a little dance, waving them infront of Harry's face. By now, they had a crowd of eager onlookers who were currently laughing at Harry's expense.  
  
"Fine Malfoy, keep them. I'm sure they'd look great with one of your numerous frilly tops. Besides you seem to like them more than I do." Harry was rewarded with a bout of laughter pointed at Draco. He threw them back to Harry who quickly stuffed them in his bag.  
  
"You calling me a fag Potter?" Draco drew his wand and pointed it at Harry thinking Actually I have a lovely light blue top I gave Mother for Christmas that would go perfectly!  
  
"Get that thing the hell away from me Malfoy, you git " Harry said angrily.  
  
"So long, Potter," Malfoy spat at his enemy. Harry didn't answer, just tripped and stumbled down the street and out of sight, blending into the crowds.  
  
Malfoy stalked off in the opposite direction. When he turned a corner, he smacked into someone and bumped his forehead.  
  
"Pansy?!" You're still here?" Malfoy said, surprised.  
  
"Draco, listen, I'm sorry about before. I don't know what was wrong with me or why I acted like that. I'd like to make it up to you..." She gazed into his eyes for a few seconds, then slowly leaned in for a kiss. Malfoy jumped backwards and smacked into someone else.  
  
"Hey, watch it, kid!" a gruff voice scolded him. Malfoy was too shocked to say he was sorry.  
  
"Draco!" Pansy whined, looking hurt. Malfoy stared at her wide-eyed for a moment, then turned and raced in the other direction. The thought of kissing her was disgusting. It was revolting. He didn't want to think about it, he just wanted to get out of here and back to his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. They would keep him company and comfort him. Sure they would.  
  
***************************  
  
"Harry! Try on these pants right here, aren't they cute? Oh, and pair it with this adorable sweater!" Sirius was animatedly giving Harry more than enough advice on what clothes to buy. He was acting really weird. Harry wanted to get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible. He had already gone through the torture of getting contacts and highlights. But he had to draw the line somewhere. He couldn;t just let Sirius walk all over him.  
  
"Sirius-" he started, but was interrupted.  
  
"And THIS one! Oh my goodness, it's the perfect color for your skin tone!" Sirius squealed. Sirius' behavior was starting to deeply disturb Harry. But he didn't know what to do.  
  
"This lime green button-down shirt will bring out the green in your eyes," Sirius was saying. Sirius shoved a mountain of flamboyantly colored clothes, the majority of which were made of spandex, into Harry's arms.  
  
"Go try them on! Show me what they look like on you, too!" Sirius instructed him. Harry dragged his tired feet into the dressing room and sat down on a stool. This was just wrong. How did he end up here? With THESE clothes??  
  
'No girl in her right mind would be attracted to me in these clothes,' Harry thought, getting depressed. 'I just hope no guys hit on me if I ever have to wear this crap...'  
  
He reluctantly put on a pair of rather tight black pants and the lime green shirt. He was too ashamed to even look in the mirror. His dignity was gone forever.  
  
"You look fabulous, Harry!" Sirius exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
"Uh, I dunno..." Harry replied. Sirius ignored him.  
  
"You are SO buying that! Those pants make your ass look great!"  
  
OK, now this was just plain creepy. Harry was afraid, and wanted more than anything to go back to Hogwarts. He needed to talk to Ron and Hermione. So he did the only thing he could think of.  
  
"Ugh, Sirius, I really don't feel well at all. I think I need to get back to my room and lie down for a while."  
  
"Oh, really? I'm sorry you don't feel good. Well, at least you have plenty of cute new outfits to wear to get the me -errr- ladies." Harry nodded his head slightly and waited outside the store while Sirius paid. Sirius had insisted on paying for everything. That was a wise decision, because Harry wasn't about to waste his precious money on that girly shit.  
  
"Ready to go? Oh, Harry, I picked up an extra little present for you," Sirius smiled.  
  
"Oh?" Harry asked, trying to appear interested.  
  
"Here, it's some cologne. It's brand new. Smells delicious!" He handed Harry a small green bottle.  
  
"Oh...gee, thanks, Sirius," Harry managed to say. "Thanks for all your help today," he added.  
  
Sirius smiled from ear to ear. "I'm really glad you like your new stuff. The girls will be all over you, trust me. Well, I have to get back to my cave. Get back to Hogwarts safely! And write anytime you need me, alright?"  
  
"Of course," Harry replied, sounding almost sincere. "Bye, Sirius. Stay safe and hidden."  
  
"I will, don't worry about me."  
  
Harry and Sirius went their separate ways and disappeared into the crowd of shoppers.  
  
*******************  
  
Sirius didn't feel like spending another cold night in the cave, or going home quite yet. So he headed back to the castle. As he exited the witch hump, he could only think of one place to stay. So, he headed to the Seventh floor to find the Room of Requirement. When he reached the corridor he heard footsteps a ways off. He thought hard of how he needed a place for a night and with a pop, a door appeared and he entered the room took off the invisibility cloak, and layed down on the bed that had magically appeared. Suddenly he heard the door open.  
  
*******************  
  
Draco headed back to the castle, walking as slowly as he could. He didn't want to go and face the people in the Slytherin common room. He knew everyone ther had already heard Pansy's side of the story and he would be ridiculed. He vaguely remembered hearing of some sort of room that appeared when you thought about what it was you really needed. It was in a corridor on the seventh floor. He arrived to the seventh floor and paced up and down each corridor thinking hard of how much he wanted a bed and a fire and suddenly he heard a pop. He turned the knob and walked in. He was shocked to see some one else was there. The stranger jumped up and whirled around. Draco gasped. 


	4. An Extra Bed and A Meeting

Disclaimer: THEY'RE MINE!!! THIER ALL MINE!!!!!!! *orderlies come and take her to the land of padded rooms* I guess J.K. Rowling doesn't seem to think so....  
  
A/N: Sorry so long. Me and my friend who write this have been mad busy. We also started another story, but i hasn't gotten any reviews, so we decided to come back to this one. We want to thank all 7 of you who've reviewed so far. Sorry this chapter was so short!  
  
*Figures* thought Sirius *I had just gotten comfortable and everything. Its not easy to wish yourself into a pair of pajamas.* Then the air shimmered beside him as a second bed appeared with a quilt of Slytherin colors on it. He wished for a sword and whirled around as the person stepped into the room. By that time the sword had appeared and Sirius quickly unsheathed it and pointed it towards the stranger.  
  
***********  
  
Draco walked in and just stared. He wasn't sure whether to be astounded by the man's beauty or to laugh at the pajamas he was wearing. Then he noticed the man's sword.  
  
***********  
  
Sirius saw the gleam of laughter in the boy's eyes and thought, *whats so funny about pajamas with purple bunnies on them?* Then he took a good look at the stranger who had startled him so. He gasped and almost dropped his sword. His beautifully blonde hair gleamed in the fire light, slicked back except for a few strands gone astray, hanging in his face. Sirius wanted to push them back from his face and stare into his large, placid, blue eyes. He wanted to kiss his slender, perfectly sculpted nose on its round tip, and run his tongue along the boy's lucious pouty lips. He wanted to caress his muscular body. As he met the boy's stare, a battle began within himself as he both vehemently and sorrowfully realized this was none other than Lucius Malfoy's boy, his cousin Narcissa's son. He was overwhelmed. "Get out!" he hissed.  
  
************  
  
Draco's eyes travelled up and down the gorgeous stranger. His shiny black hair, his mysterious eyes, his strong roman nose and sharp lips contrasted with his deep smile lines in his dark olive skin showing how happy he had once been and the more distinguished frown lines, showing how much pain he had seen. Draco wanted nothing more than to comfort this handsome man and ease his pain. When then man returned his gaze, he discovered this was none other than that disgusting "dangerous" fugitive, Sirius Black. "Get out!" he said softly, threateningly. Draco was hurt by his cold words, but at the same time all too willing to comply.  
  
"Wait a minute! I'm a student of this school! I can be here if I want! You're the fugitive, you get out!" he replied imperiously. He had no desire to return to the Slytherin dormitory.  
  
"But I'M the one with the sword!" Sirius shot back. "Well, I'm the one with the wand!" Draco drew his wand. Sirius seemed to consider this a moment. Then he dropped his sword on his bed and started shoving his bed to one wall.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco inquired with a sneer.  
  
"Look, we both came here to get some sleep, right? I'll sleep in this corner," he said pointing to his bed "and you sleep in that corner. I'll be gone before you're awake." Draco felt sleep weighing him down as he considered this proposal.  
  
"Fine," he said "But if you're still here when I get up, I'll 'miraculously' find you hiding out here at Hogwarts. The dementors eagerly await your return," "Oh, I'll be gone all right," he replied. Then a night stand with an alarm clock on it appeared. Sirius set it for 7:30 and climbed into bed. Draco did the same.  
  
************  
  
*How am I ever going to get any sleep with him making all that noise?* Draco wondered, getting irritated at the sounds of Sirius' limbs thrashing. "Shut the hell up and stop moving!" he ordered Sirius, sitting up in bed. In the dim light from the alarm clock, he could just make out the figure of Sirius sitting up and turning toward him.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you, your majesty," Sirius replied sarcastically, "but you're not exactly the most silent sleeper yourself."  
  
"Ugh, I should go inform a teacher that of your whereabouts right now and get it over with," Draco answered. "Then maybe I could actually get some sleep." His lips curled into a small smile as he realized what he had just said. He made a move as if to get out of bed, but then he came to his senses. As much as he loathed this man, he couldn't bring himself to get rid of him. Where would he go? He'd be all alone, hiding somewhere. No, he needed to someone to keep him company. Someone like himself.... But that still didn't mean he didn't need some peace and quiet, so he decided to see what he could do to get some.  
  
*************  
  
Fear shot through Sirius' tired body as he realized what Draco was about to do. He saw the boy rise and start to walk across the room toward the door. He had to do something quick, before he found himself back in Azkaban. "Where are you going, Malfoy?" Sirius demanded, but he heard the note of worry in his own voice.  
  
"To tell someone you're here so I can get some sleep," Draco said, obviously pleased with himself. *Maybe a threat is just what I need to get you to keep quiet. I don't know if I bring myself to reveal him. It would be such a waste to hand someone so beautiful over to the dementors...* He cringed at this last thought. It made him sound GAY some thing, he told himself he obviously wasn't.  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea." Sirius attempted to sound confident.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Why the hell not?" Draco glared into Sirius' warm brown eyes, feeling his insides melt.  
  
"Because if they come to take me away, do you think thay'd actually just dismiss you and tell you to go back to sleep? I don't think so . All of the teachers, no to mention the Ministry, will be wondering how some 14 year old managed to find Sirius Black when they've had their best hit wizards and Aurors out looking for me. They will be asking you a lot of questions and have you under constant surveilance. Needless to say your chances of going to sleep tonight would be shot to hell. Anyway, Dumbledore always seems knows the truth and he has quite a few tricks up his sleeves. I'm sure he would find some way to keep me from going back to Azkaban. So by telling a teacher I'm here, (which is pretty wimpy, anyway, if you ask me. Aren't you man enough to take on a poor starved wandless old man like me yourself?) you're not benefitting either of us." Sirius felt cold sweat creeping down his face from merely thinking of Azkaban, but he tried not to show his anxiety. Draco seemed to be thinking over this argument. His eyes looked a little funny, sort of glazed over.  
  
"Well...uh..." Malfoy stammered, for the first time in his life unable to think of anything to say. He licked his lips, desperately trying to think of a point to make. This argument was getting pretty heated.  
  
"I'm going anyway!" he declared, making a move toward the door. He wanted to see how far he could take this thing. Sirius lunged after him and grabbed Draco by the foot. Malfoy stumbled and fell backwards, hitting the floor.  
  
*Ouch, that must have hurt, why didn't I catch him? I didn't mean to do that!* Sirius thought, feeling a little bit bad. "What the fuck was that? Before I was just trying to think of a way to keep you quiet. Now I REALLY AM going to report you!" Draco jumped to his feet and ran at the door again (not running his fastest, of course.). This time, Sirius grabbed him and pinned him up against the wall. His face was inches from Draco's, and they could feel each others' breathing. "Let me go!" Malfoy cried, struggling to get free. But the more muscular man's grip was strong, and Draco wasn't going anywhere. Sirius kept him there in silence for what felt like a little too long. Draco's icy eyes looked up into Sirius' face. They seemed to be pleading with him to let go. Sirius' mind got cloudy and he didn't even realize his grasp slipping. All he could think about were the strands of hair falling over Draco's eyes....  
  
**************  
  
"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked, a small quiver in his voice. Why was Sirius gazing at him like that?  
  
"You're not going tell anyone I'm here. You never saw me. You wandered into this room and spent the night in here ALONE, understand?" It wasn't a question. Draco wasn't arguing. He knew he could never overpower Sirius.  
  
"Just let me go," Malfoy whispered. Neither of them were able to think straight anymore. Sirius hadn't meant to get so harsh with the boy but the idea of losing his soul because he let Draco go wasn't appealing to him. The tension in the air was so thick they could both almost reach out and touch it. Sirius' hand slowly slid down from Draco's throat to his chest, applying just the right amount of pressure. Malfoy didn't try to stop it. They both knew what was coming next.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry about the story being in one big blob before. I couldn't get it posted right. Luckily, I fixed it! YAY!! Thanks for pointing it out Slashness 


	5. A Beggining and A Note

Disclaimer: You may look at previous chapters to find what should be said here. It is quite obvious we don't have the talent of J.K. Rowling, or we wouldn't be writing stories about her characters... (alright maybe we would. It IS fun...)  
  
A/N: Sorry it took us so long to update! We had the first half of the story for a while, but the second half couldn't be written due to a short writers block and a massive amount of project *they scream as a tower the size of the Empire State Building begins to collapse on them* Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their heads moved closer. Sirius felt his eyes begin to close and his mouth open. Then he jerked back. 'This isn't right,' he thought, but Malfoy didn't seem to agree as he pressed his lips to Sirius's with a sudden fervor.  
  
Before long, Draco found himself on his back on Sirius' scarlet quilt, the hot passion between them enveloping him. Sirius had already stripped off Draco's shirt and was running his dark calloused hands across Draco's smooth white chest. Draco was fumbling with Sirius's nightgown, moaning with pleasure as Sirius's attention moved from his mouth down to his neck.  
  
Suddenly Sirius pulled back. "What are you doing? I doing? WE doing?" Draco sat up, for the first time he could remember speechless. They stood in silence. "This never happened, ok? We-we never met, we never fought wenever...kissed," Sirius stuttered.  
  
"But we did," Draco couldn't think of anything nastier to say. He was still in shock. As Sirius got dressed in a dark corner, his sneer slowly returned. "What, can't deal? Well, its not like your good enough for me anyway," He taunted. Sirius was suddenly up in his face, his hands going towards Draco's throat, just stopping short.  
  
"I wouldn't shine my shoes with you. You can stay here and be as flagrantly gay as you'd like. Me? I'm gonna find a nice girl, and have a family. This was a fluke. Its just been a while, all couped up."  
  
"Did you forget your Sirius Black? Wanted for murder? What women, what PERSON wouldn't turn you in the minute they see you. You might as well walk into Azkaban and give yourself to the dementors. Not that any one would care-except maybe Potter!" Draco spat at the last word. Then he laughed. "Just go out your front door and they'll get you,"  
  
"How do you suppose I got here if not through my my front door? I have my ways..."  
  
" I know, I know, you can turn into a dog," Draco laughed at the expression of surprise on Sirius's face. "I'm not naive you know. You're an animagious. I can't believe you don't think it was obvious- you act like one, you look like one, you sound like one, God you even smell like one. I saw you with Harry the other day as well,"  
  
"Tell someone and die!" Sirius growled. " I still don't understand how you figured it out,"  
  
"Well, I didn't REALLY know until you told me. Just a very educated guess," Draco shot back. Sirius growled and morphed into a dog. He walked through the door and was gone.  
  
*****************************  
  
*Oh shit, what am I going to do now?* Draco wondered to himself. This was the first crush he had had in a long time. He couldn't believe that Sirus refused to admit his true feelings. He felt like he was falling in love, but he knew it was only infatuation. Still, he couldn't stop worrying about what to do next. He couldn't help wondering if Sirius was thinking about him too. He also didn't know what he should tell his associates (as he called them as friends don't make an effort to stab you in the back). He supposed it would be best to keep this whole incident a secret. So he just climbed back into bed and attempted to fall asleep though it seemed impossible. Without even realizing it, he slipped off into a deep slumber, filled with nightmares of possible scenarios.  
  
*****************************  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Draco was sitting between Crabbe and Goyle. He glanced up at the stream of owls pouring in the open window and half wondered if he would be receiving any mail today. Suddenly, an odd owl he didn't recognize landed on his plate of bacon and eggs. Its feathers were a ruffled mess of smoky gray. It appeared to be almost transparent.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Goyle laughed. Draco shrugged, a bit confused. He barely remembered to frown and say 'watch it Goyle," in a halfheartedly threatening tone. He ripped the letter off of the owl's leg and tore it open. It looked like a ransom note, with mismatched letters cut out from magazines and newspapers. It simply read:  
  
"I kNoW wHaT yOu DiD."  
  
*Oh no!* thought Draco. *Who saw us last night??* Then he came to his senses and relaxed a little. No one could possibly know about that. The sender must be talking about something else. Unless Sirius sent the note. Draco glanced back down at the note and saw another line at the bottom:  
  
"P.s. DoN't EvEn PrEtEnD nOt To KnOw WhAt I'm TaLkInG aBoUt. AnD nO, a CErTaiN bLacK DiD nOt SeNd ThIs."  
  
*Someone else does know?!?* Draco concluded. *But how?* By now, he was lost in thought. He only snapped back to reality when the note was snatched from his grasp by the pudgy fingers of Crabbe.  
  
"Haha! Whoa Draco, what'd you do?" Crabbe asked, managing to contain himself unlike Goyle had. They both knew a word out of line could mean demotion for their fathers.  
  
"Nothing," snapped Draco, "it's just a prank." Crabbe then instantly forgot there was ever a note. *What an idiot* Draco thought. He shoved it in his pocket. Who could have possibly sent that letter? *Maybe it was Dumbledore. He always seemed to know everything that happened at Hogwarts.* Draco thought grimly. *Yes, that was who it must have been...* He got up and left the table.  
  
******************************  
  
As Draco walked down the corridor, he felt a cool breeze right behind him and whirled around to find himself face to face with Nearly Headless Nick. "You get any letters today, Malfoy?" he asked in an odd tone of voice. Draco disliked the strange emphasis he had put on the word "letters". There was a glint in the ghost's eye. A mischievous one...  
  
"How did you kn-" Draco stopped, suddenly realizing the truth. "It was YOU!" Malfoy breathed in a disgusted tone. The glint in Nick's eye brightened and his lips curled into a sneer. "But - why?" he sputtered.  
  
There was a pause before Nick finally spoke. "You've been picking on that Potter boy for far too long and for no reason."  
  
"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Malfoy asked defensively, an angry heat rising in his face.  
  
"Now I finally have some dirt on you," He paced in midair in front of Malfoy, blocking any escape to the Slytherin common room just around the corner. "I've always hated you. Why not use it to my advantage?" A growing grin spread across Nick's face. "I just happened to float into that room last night and find you and Black in a rather interesting position. Now how could I pass up such an opportunity to make your life miserable?"  
  
"It should be as easy for you to let life go on as it is for him..." Draco muttered. Nick didn't hear him. He just continued talking.  
  
"Now, I think Peeves would enjoy having this information..." Nick's voice trailed off. A few moments later he added, "I wonder what he might use it for?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare..." Fear and panic were written all over Malfoy's face. He couldn't even imagine what would become of him if the whole school found out he was a flaming homo.  
  
"I think I would," Nick answered. "Unless we could think of something you could do to keep my mouth shut."  
  
"Are you blackmailing me?" Malfoy shot at him.  
  
"Thank you, captain obvious," Nick replied, rolling his eyes and sighing.  
  
"All right," Malfoy breathed, realizing the severity of the predicament he was in. "What do I have to do to keep you quiet?"  
  
The smile widened. "How far are you willing to go?"  
  
"I'll do anything," Malfoy responded, not even taking the time to think about the possible consequences of this bold statement.  
  
"Anything?" Nick asked, his interest intensifying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: We're sorry to any gay people offended. I hope you enjoyed. We plan to save some of the better parts of the D/S relationship for later. Don't forget to review... 


	6. A Blackmailing and A Confrontation

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Except the story line. And Sirius... Wait... No....  
  
A/N: Another month, another chapter! (Right?? Umm yeah...) We would like to thank all of our reviewers (in no specific order): Slashness, HPSlashfan4evr, ssxgurl21, GABo0, Kia- Kawaii princess, Caz Malfoy, Ryo Akuinenn, Katy, Guen, Sam, Eclip0099, Seka and Koujaku. We're shocked that they've all been nice. We were expecting some flames... but hey, not complaining. Thanks for sticking around all. Things have been hectic and we will once again promise to update more often. If we don't, don't hold it against us...  
  
Malfoy gulped and nodded. "Anything."  
  
"Good because I need your help with something. I want to organize a rebellion against the Headless Hunters for all their wrong doings in this world, namely not allowing me to join in their group! I want more rights for the nearly headless! We may not be fully decapitated, but we have feelings too!" Nearly Headless Nick declared. Malfoy couldn't suppress his giggle, and when Nick shot a harrowing glance at him, he rolled his eyes.  
  
"That has to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" he said  
  
"More ridiculous than you making out with a MAN wanted for murder?" Nick threatened, adding "sodding poof," under his breath.  
  
"I'm only standing two feet from you, I heard that you know!" Malfoy sighed. "Fine. I'll help you. What do you need me to do? And by the way- I do this ONE thing for you and you never try to blackmail me again!"  
  
"Done," Nick replied with an evil smirk. "Now I thought you'd be vice president, and as I can't really do anything physically- being a ghost and all- you'll have to do everything as we're the only two members. I'll be in charge of recruiting, because I have the cause at heart..." After two and a half more hours of listening to Nick drone on so, Malfoy was nearly looking for a rope to hang himself with to end the boredom. "I know that I haven't told you nearly all you need to know, but we only had time for a short meeting. Next time will be longer, and maybe we can actually get started on posters and such."  
  
"Oh...uh...yeah, sure," Malfoy replied, wiping drool off of his face and rubbing his eyes. That was a nice nap, he thought. I'm sure SIRIUS isn't having any repercussions... only me. Story of my life  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning at five o'clock before breakfast so we can plan some more," Nearly Headless Nick chirped, concluding their "short" meeting and floating away.  
  
But Malfoy was, as usual, quite wrong. Sirius snuck quietly back into his room, climbing through the window. He lay down in his bed exhausted when suddenly the light flicked on.  
  
"Where have you been?" demanded Molly Weasly, her face bright red with anger. "You have been gone for THREE days without telling any of us!" Sirius was dimly aware of the rest of the order standing behind her, but was too busy cowering from Molly's wrath to care. "You could have been caught or killed! Do you want to go back to Azkaban? What about Harry? If you'd been caught how do you think he would have felt? He's lost both parents and now his Godfather? Are you out of your mind? If I could, I would throttle-" "Molly, that's enough. Threats aren't going to get us anywhere." Dumbledore interrupted. Sirius wasn't the least bit tired anymore and was shaking, his eyes filled with fear. "We should find out why he left and where he went. He won't have a chance to tell us if your yelling non stop at him. Speak Sirius." Sirius wasn't sure which was worse, Molly's ranting and raving or the coldness of Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"I...umm..." He was scared to tell them the truth but decided it was the best thing to do because sooner or later they'd find the truth. Dumbledore always did, and he'd rather they hear it from him than from someone like... Malfoy. I bet HE'S not having any trouble. Probably forgot everything that happened. "I went to visit Harry. He sent me a letter which made it sound as if he was in need of my assistance. Nobody saw me but Harry. I was in dog form the whole time. We went out clothes shopping," Dumbledore raised an eyebrow "As um... his clothes became too small and he didn't know what colors looked good on him. I told him with his complexion, he should stick with pinks and blues. And can you believe that kid never even MOISTURIZES??!!" Dumbledore cleared his throat. Sirius became sober again "Erm, right.... back on topic. He went back to Hogwarts and I spent both nights I was gone in the cave I was in last year. I was careful. The last thing I want is to get caught and get my soul sucked and worse, leave Harry parentless again. Its just... I'm stuck inside here twentyfour- seven. All of you get to go out, fight evil see the world around you. If I' m lucky I get to look out the window. Even then you all reprimand me. Can you blame me? If you were in my situation, tell me you wouldn't do the same thing, anything to get out of this dreadfully dull and poorly decorated house for a while." Then to everyone's amazement, he started to cry.  
  
"I...uh.... imagine your life is quite dull." Mrs. Weasly stepped in. "It must be difficult having to keep low like this. But you must realize that when we leave this building, we are not going outside and having fun, and we're not keeping you locked in here for our amusement. Its only to protect you. And we can't do that if you fight us every step of the way. Just think, what kind example are you setting for Harry, to do what ever you want and not abide by the rules. You've got to grow up and realize the best thing for you isn't necessarily the most pleasing."  
  
"Well put Molly." Dumbledore said. "Let us go and give Sirius some time to think about his actions. And nice shirt, Sirius." Sirius looked down. It was a sparkly maroon shirt he had picked up on a shopping spree a few weeks ago. It had previously been hidden by his cloak, which he had since taken off.  
  
"Thanks," he sniffled, not catching Dumbledore's sarcasm. "I got it at Tabitha's Closet." They filed out of his room, Lupin nearly tripping over Sirius' numerous overflowing shopping bags, and Dumbledore last, shutting the door behind him. Sirius meant to stay up and think of how to make this up to everyone, but was fast asleep in minutes.  
  
He was back in the Room of Requirement. Malfoy noticed that there weren't two beds, but one big one. Some one was sleeping on one half of it. Draco grinned. It had to be Sirius. He quietly snuck up to the bed and pounced on him, quickly flipping him over and planting a long sweet kiss on his mouth. "I missed you." He said, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Hey sexy, I missed you, too," replied a familiar voice. But this was not the voice of his lover. Malfoy's eyes snapped open and he stared in horror as he realized who he was actually sitting on top of. He drew back in disgust and started getting off the bed.  
  
"Hey, baby, where ya goin'? Don't you want some lovin'?"  
  
Draco let out a high pitched shriek as he ran from the room, his arms flapping around wildly.  
  
"So, are we still on for tomorrow, honey? It's five o'clock!" the voice echoed from far behind him.  
  
He said in a sleepy voice "Don't you mean AT five o'clock? Can't you speak English?" His eyes snapped open as he realized he was in bed. It was just a dream. Nothing had happened.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to wake up and there was nothing WRONG with my sentence thank you very much." A voice came from next to him. Malfoy jumped as he saw a translucent Nearly-Headless Nick standing by his bed. At least he's translucent this time  
  
"Come on, get your ass outta bed!" he commanded Malfoy. Draco obeyed, jumping up as quickly as he could. "Come with me."  
  
"But I haven't even gotten dressed yet," Malfoy whined in protest.  
  
"Who cares? You don't need to impress me. I'm not like your kind."  
  
Malfoy felt the heat rise in his face. "Don't refer to us in such a degrading way. We're just people, you know. And I wasn't trying to impress YOU, I just don't like to make a habit of going to class in my pajamas."  
  
"You'll have enough time to come back here and get ready before classes start," Nick replied.  
  
"OK," Draco said shortly, still offended.  
  
"And by the way, I'm NOT "one of them." It was a one time thing."  
  
"One of who?"  
  
"Ya know..." Malfoy cleared his throat, blushing. This topic made him uncomfortable. "Gay."  
  
"What are you talking about? I was referring to the fact that you're alive." Nick gave him a strange look. He then proceeded to walk down the hallway, an embarrassed Draco reluctantly following behind.  
  
A/N: This is the part where we beg you to review. REVIEW!!! 


	7. A New Face and An Opportunity

Disclaimer: We checked again JUST last night. Still don't own them, but storyline is all us. Who else could come up with something so twisted? ;)

The sun was shining as Draco finished the last poster at another early morning session of RNH (Rights for the Nearly Headless- Nick had come up with it himself) . He had made forty thus far, this one making forty-three. "Nick, I've run out of poster board!" called a now very bedraggled Malfoy. He had no idea how he was going to make it through the day with out falling asleep in McGonagall's class.

The nearly-headless ghost floated it, propping his head back up on his neck. He surveyed Draco's work. Having never made a poster in his life, the posters came out looking atrocious, letters uneven and smeared, paint drips everywhere, and crude portraits of Nick. Needless to say, Nick had been outrages by the results and had made Malfoy start all over again. He worked painstakingly for a week and a half and was quite proud of his results. Nick wasn't as impressed, but said "This will do,".

"Now that we have all these posters, what are we gonna do with them? There are only two of us in the RNH (Rights for the Nearly-Headless- Nick got extremely angry if Malfoy didn't at least refer to the club by its initials. Many long lectures had broken Malfoy of this habit) and you can't even hold up a sign!" Malfoy questioned. A moment later, he wished he hadn't.

"Good question young man! Now comes the run part. You get to recruit other students! Starting today, as a matter of fact. And we aren't the only two in the club, not any more. Ms. Granger heard about our actions from one of the elves she was helping and came to me asking to join! She has made up about two hundred flyers for the both of you to hand out around school," Nick turned to the door he had just passed through. "Hermione! Why don't you bring in those flyers?" He turned back to Malfoy. "I think you'll be quite impressed. If you work as efficiently as she does, we'll have a great campaign going in no time!" Hermione walked into the room carrying a stalk of parchment almost as tall as her self. She set them down in front of Malfoy, who already had his usual sneer of contempt plastered across his lips. "Now Draco, be nice. Or else maybe I might have a chat with Ms. Granger. I'm sure she'd be interested." Malfoy turned pale and quickly forced his lips to become expressionless.

Hermione seemed not to have heard the last exchange as she was trying to negotiate the large pile of paper onto a desk. At last succeeding, she pulled one off the top and handed it to Malfoy. In the corners were bursting fireworks and at the bottom was a picture of Nick's face in an Uncle Sam outfit pointing and saying "You can make a difference!" (Hermione explained the reference to Malfoy, who was not quite caught up on his American Muggle symbols) In the center of the page read in big black old-fashioned newspaper print:

'Headless should not mean better!

The Nearly Headless deserve the

same treatment and respect!

Join Rights for the Nearly-Headless

today! Make a difference!'

Malfoy was about to make snide remark but thinking of Nick's earlier threat, managed to twist his lips into a deformed smile. "Errr, nice work Granger," was what he came up with instead.

"Thank you," Said Hermione, already busy dividing the massive stack into two, One of these she shoved into Malfoy's arms. "I figured we could get an early start handing these out at breakfast." Malfoy struggled to suppress a groan and began to walk out the door.

"See you all tomorrow then!" Nick exclaimed.

Draco walked sullenly down the halls, wondering how he was going to explain his poster passing-out to all his fellow Slytherins. He had worked hard to get a reputation as snobbish as his and doing things like handing out flyer was for some one more common, not a Malfoy? And how would he explain its charitable cause? To a GRYFFINDOR ghost no less?

But luck was on his side, for as he rounded the next corner, who should he spot but Crabbe and Goyle. "Crabbe! Goyle! Get your lazy arses over here and help me with these!" Both obediently strode over and each took half of Malfoy's pile.

"Whaddya want us to do with these?" asked Goyle.

"Pass them out to everyone in the dining hall." Malfoy replied.

"What're thy for?" Crabbe asked

"Why do you have to question every word out of my mouth? Stop worrying about what it is and pass them out. If you do it quick, I'll let you have an extra piece of toast," Malfoy scolded.

"With marmalade?" Goyle asked hopefully, looking, well, down at Malfoy with hopeful eyes.

Malfoy let out a big sigh and rolled his eyes. "With marmalade," The two boys opposite him gave a little hop of excitement, causing the first few pieces of parchment to fall to the floor. They hurriedly scrambled to pick them up and rushed to the dining hall. _That was too easy! _Malfoy thought. _I don't know why I didn't think of this before! I can make them take care of everything and tell Nick I did it. They're too stupid to know what's going on and it will look like I made two new members. If the Mudblood has a problem with this she can resign. Or better yet, get me fired! _

Sirius dumped out the dirty water from the bucket to the sink. He had just finished mopping the whole downstairs- by hand! He had decided that as his repentance, he would do every possible chore he could find with out the use of magic. This turned out to be a big help for the Blacks' house elf Kreacher was completely useless and poor Molly could only do so much and without the children to help her, it wasn't enough. He did everything from cleaning out and painting rooms to serving everyone dinner. There was still a long way to go to making the house a truly livable environment, but it was much improved since the Hogwarts year had begun. Thus he had slowly worked his back on to everyone's good side and resolved never to leave it again. That first week had been torture! No one would speak to him much more than simple sentences, he was almost excluded from the Order's meetings (Dumbledore had at the last moment had decided this could be a bad choice if they were to need something that only Sirius could do, which while unlikely, had happened on occasion), and he had been watched over practically twenty four hours a day. Sirius had hated it.

_Now I just gotta find that spell! _Sirius thought determinedly to himself. He had been researching incessantly a way to get his mother's portrait off the wall. Hitting the books had become the best plan when Sirius, trying to burn his mother's picture altogether had almost caused the house to burn down. He was going through some shelves in one of the rooms when he heard the people quietly walking down the hall behind him (as not to disturb his mother). Dumbledore entered the room with Mundungus Fletcher and Snape. "I still don't know why we can't just have Mundungus take care of this-"

"Severus that is enough!" Dumbledore said sternly. "Sirius, we need your help." Sirius promptly put down the book he was holding and got up to follow Dumbledore into a room further away from the portrait. He locked the door and with a wave of his wand appeared four chairs in a circle. "There have been some disturbances at Hogwarts," He began. Sirius looked alarmed. "Not in the building, but in the Dark Forest. We have been finding burnt areas in the forest, perfect circles, sometimes only half a tree burnt. Black to a crisp. There are three of these areas that we know of, all the same size, about 6 feet in diameter. We think there could be a pattern, but we need some one who can check into this further. As Hagrid is currently on Order business elsewhere, and Mr. Filch can not be trusted with this assignment, we thought it best if you were to lead the investigation."

Sirius was shocked. It was just over a week ago no one would trust him to wash his hands alone. Now they were going to send him to Hogwarts, to do something of actual importance no less! "You will be staying in Hagrid's hut," Dumbledore continued. "And you MUST NOT let Harry or ANYONE know that you are on premise. This means you will not leave the house in the day time, and when you leave the house at night, you will be in your Animagus form. Any supplies you need you will not get yourself, you will contact either me or Severus to get them for you. Also, you will need to inform the centaurs whenever you enter the forest to investigate as I understand they have set up some defense. They would also be able to provide back up." Dumbledore concluded.

Sirius was by now flabbergasted. Emotions swirled around his head, excitement about finally being given a responsibility, relief at being forgiven, and lurking far in the corner of his mind, foreboding as a certain silvery-blonde haired Slytherin popped into his mind. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought. Nothing like that would ever happen. It couldn't. Sirius wasn't going up to the school, and there would be no reason for the Malfoy boy to be anywhere near Hagrid's hut. He also grimly reminded himself about not being able to see Harry as well, but Sirius had always felt the boy was safer when he himself was close by. "When do I leave?" he asked.

A/N: Well, we FINALLY did it! Thanks for sticking by us loyal readers! We bow before you! Thanks to The morrigan three, GaBo0, Rena Lupin, and yamata dragon for their wonderful reviews. We are starting chapter 8 as we speak, so HOPEFULLY it will be up before the end of the month (not as soon as you'd like, I know). Please hang in there! That being said, REVIEW!


	8. An Arrival and A Kiss

A/N: THE chapter has finally arrived! And only 2 months later! Enjoy…

"It sure is nice to finally have a little freedom," Sirius said aloud to himself as he unlocked the front door of Hagrid's hut. He opened the door, walked quickly inside, and immediately shut it behind him. "I don't think anyone saw me come in here…"

Sirius strode over to Hagrid's enormous bed in the far corner and sat down, taking off his shoes. It was surprisingly soft and comfortable. I might as well make myself at home, he thought. He laid down on the mountain of fluffy pillows behind him and closed his eyes. I'll start unpacking in just a second… he thought, and drifted off to sleep a few seconds later.

Draco hoped that Nearly Headless Nick hadn't spotted him as he left the castle. He walked quickly toward the Forbidden Forest, his face concealed under the hood of his cloak. He didn't really want to go into the forest, but he couldn't think of any other way to avoid Nick's 6 - foot long list of tasks for him to complete by tomorrow. As he saw Hagrid's hut approaching on the right, he came up with another idea. He knew the bumbling oaf was away, so why not just slip in for a couple hours and relax?

Draco yanked the door open hurriedly, just to make sure no one would see him enter, dashed inside, and slammed the door behind him. He sank into one of the kitchen table chairs and rested his head in his hands. He frowned as he thought he heard a soft snore in the background. I thought Hagrid had gone away for a while… he thought nervously. Draco tiptoed to the fireplace, grabbed the poker, and snuck over to the bed in the corner. He saw the lump of a body under that big, thick comforter. But it looked a little small to be Hagrid. Brandishing the poker above his head, he cautiously pulled the covers down off the person's face. A jolt of shock shot through his entire body as he realized who was laying there, fast asleep. It was the beautiful man of his dreams. Literally. He looked so sexy and innocent with a dreamy smile spread across those full lips and his long, dark lashes fluttering ever so slightly.

I'd better get out of here…he'd kill me if he knew I was standing here watching him sleep, Draco thought. He was about to turn and leave, but his legs were reluctant to move. It was as if he were glued to the spot, his eyes fixed on that beautiful creature. If I just stay here for one minute, he'll never even know I was here… Draco smiled. He longed to run a hand along his caramel skin and to caress that bit of stubble. It was as if gravity was pulling him closer and closer to Sirius' lips.

Sirius sat up in bed and saw Draco sitting by the fire. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Draco looked up at him with those crystal clear blue eyes and replied, "I saw you come and couldn't resist paying you a visit. Maybe we could pick up where we left off."

"You mean with me threatening to kill you?" Sirius asked, intrigued.

"No, no, dear. Like this…" Draco was suddenly leaning over him in the bed.

"What the-" Sirius started, but was cut off when his lips were engulfed in a sweet kiss.

Sirius' eyes shot open, bringing him back to reality. He suddenly realized that he was not just dreaming, that he was, in fact, kissing Draco Malfoy. He went rigid.

Draco's lips abruptly parted from his own when Draco had realized that he'd awoken.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked in a bit of a harsh tone, fully awake now.

"I was just…I was…I needed to…I had to get away from Nearly Headless Nick, and I thought this would be a good place to hide," Malfoy stammered.

"Oh, uh, ok. So how long do you plan on staying?" he asked calmly.

"Oh…well…uh…for a while, I suppose," Draco replied, not really knowing the answer to the question. He felt so awkward next to Sirius' suave manner.

"No rush," Sirius said, rising to stand next to Draco and gazing so deep into his eyes that it felt as though he was looking beyond them and into his soul.

"Um…thanks," Draco mumbled, as the distance between them grew shorter. They were so close that Draco could feel Sirius' hot breath on his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He felt goosebumps rising on his skin.

Now there was no space left between them, and Draco felt the warmth of Sirius' body pressing against his chest. Draco bent his head up as Sirius' face leaned down close to his own. Draco's mouth was engulfed by Sirius'. Next thing Draco knew, he was sitting on the bed, Sirius on top of him, his legs wrapped around his waist. Sirius' tongue swirled around, eagerly tasting every inch of Draco's mouth. Sirius pushed Draco forcefully back so he was lying on top of him. Draco reached up and pulled Sirius' shirt off. He threw it next to his own crumpled, ripped shirt on the floor.

Draco ran his hands up and down Sirius' muscular back and around his strong shoulders. Sirius' hands found their way onto Draco's ass. They rolled around wildly, one on top of the other. Suddenly, Draco lost his balance as Sirius pushed him a little too hard. He fell off the bed and landed on the floor. Sirius accepted this slight hinderance and joined his lover on the floor. They continued making sweet passionate love long into the night.

A/N 2: More to come soon! Review!!!


	9. An odd Mornin and Some Odd Recollections

A/N: In the words of the wonderful rapper Eminem "Guess who's back… back again…Shady's back" err- well, not QUITE Shady, but yes, just when you'd given up all hope, WE HAVE RETURNED! Maybe it was that we only had 3 reviews… (No Dracosballduster, yours doesn't count, amusing as it was. We think it may actually be difficult for this story to suck llama balls considering it is a story, and thus has no mouth. We (being the writers) also have no llamas so it would also be quite hard for US to suck llama balls. But we digress) Anyway, We have decided to indulge some of our fans. We hope you enjoy this chapter finally worthy of the R rating we gave it almost two years ago…. By the way, this chapter is dedicated to GaBo0

Disclaimer: Why do we even bother? Would J.K. Rowling even DREAM of something as perverted as this? Well, maybe, but she certainly would never write it and if she did, she would go for a more prestigious site, say or something….

* * *

**Chapter 9 (We can't believe it either) An Odd Morning and Some Weird Recollections**

Sirius awoke feeling strangely satisfied, still half in a dream state. He had had a wodnerful dream. He stretched his well-toned muscles, and as his torso brushed up against the sheets, he suddenly realized he was naked…and on the floor. He whipped his head around and found himself looking at none other than Draco Malfoy. His face contorted with horror as memories of the night before came flooding back- Draco appearing in the room, the offer to stay, the kiss that had landed them both on the bed with their shirts laying forgotten on the floor…

Draco was certainly no novice in bed, which made Sirius wonder how many others Draco had been with. Oh well, who cared – Draco was obviouslyonly interested in him at the moment, so why obther caring,the way he had trailed kisses down his neck, sensually caressing just the right spots to make Sirius moan in pleasure, then tweaking Sirius nipple with his teeth. At this point, he let out a howl, much like that of his animagus. He felt himself become harder as he rubbed himself against Draco's thigh. Draco smirked mischievously and returned to Sirius's mouth.

Sirius couldn't remember the last time he'd been this turned on by ANYONE- and it wasn't as if he'd had a shortage of hot girls. 'Could I be…' Sirius paused in the middle of a particularly smoldering kiss in which Draco was doing things so pleasing with his tongue, Sirius hadn't thought them possible. The thought was soon lost as he returned to the task at hand 'Man, he's teaching ME a thing or two, shouldn't it be the other way around?' With that, Sirius disengaged and with a gentle nip and suck on Draco's right earlobe, he moved expertly down Draco's chest, stopping briefly at his bellybutton. Draco hadn't thoroughly explored the bellybutton, but made a mental note to try it out later as it was making him see stars. Sirius moved further down towards the waistband of Draco's jeans, and made a quick business of removing them and the boxers underneath in one skilled maneuver.

"Done that before, have you?" Draco inquired. Sirius merely raised an eyebrow, not really needing to answer the question.

Draco sank back into the bed, eyes rolling in ecstasy as Sirius pinned him down and straddled him. Sirius' hard-on was about to explode out of his pants, so he quickly undid his fly and tossed them aside, along with his boxers.

Draco looked longingly into his new lover's eyes. "I want you now," he demanded, turning over. Sirius wasn't about to argue, since he felt the exact same way. He began fingering Draco's ass. Draco moaned in pleasure. Then, when Sirius could no longer take it, he plunged himself in, working back and forth in a rhythmic motion. He grunted as Draco moaned again. Finally he climaxed, collapsing in relief, then rolling off Draco.

"My turn," said the blonde. Sirius noted his partner's raging erection and smiled. "Oh, is it?" he questioned teasingly. Draco narrowed his eyes in mock anger. "I'm gonna fuck you now," he ordered firmly. He roughly turned Sirius over and began his own thrusting. They moaned and groaned together as Draco's motions became faster and faster. With one last buck of the hips, Draco pushed them both over the edge and they both came with guttural screams.

They sighed and laid next to each other silently for a minute or two, basking in the glowing feelings of a freshly finished fuck.

"So uh…you wanna have another go?" Sirius suggested timidly.

"Are you kidding?" Draco replied.

"Well, if you're too tired, I Guess I understand…"

"No, I mean, I definitely want more."

Sirius grinned. "Good." He moved closer and got on top of Draco. Draco let out a small groan under Sirius' weight. "Sorry," Sirius apologized.

"No worries," Draco responded. "I like being as close to you as possible." They shared a smile of mutual understanding and Sirius leaned in and kissed Draco softly. The kiss quickly became harder and Draco felt as if Sirius was swallowing his lips whole.

"Suck me," Draco said firmly….Almost as firm as his cock was.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not gonna give you a blowjob, your dick was just up my ass!" Sirius replied indignantly. (A/N: This was the line that caused the story to be. That is right, we sick individuals built an ENTIRE story based on this line from our sophomore lunch days…)

They continued until dawn broke, collapsing in exhaustion… which brought Sirius full circle. He looked over to see Draco in the same state of horror he had been in moments before. Sirius stood up and quickly began to dress himself.

Draco snapped out of his trance. Sirius half expected a snide remark from the night before. Draco, however was in no mood to fool around. "W-What happened last night never leaves this room, in fact, it never happened, got it?"

Sirius was surprised to feel hurt by Draco's words. "As long as no one finds out I'm here at Hogwarts or even alive, no one will know. If you much as breath a word of my prescence…" he didn't need to finish his sentence.

Draco nodded his consent. Had he imagine the flicker of hurt in Sirius' face when he had told Sirius to erase the memories of the previous night's events? It was a shame he wouldn't be able to visit again. Sirius had been amazing in bed.

'What am I TALKING about!' Draco mentally panicked. He wasn't gay! And if he was, he'd have nothing to do with that ex-convict scum! Draco threw on his clothes in a hurry, not looking forward to the consequences of his actions. Nick would not be pleased he was missing this morning. "Oh shit…" he moaned burying his face in his hands.

"What?" Sirius asked, some what perturbed.

"That ghost is probably searching the castle high and low for me! When I get back into the castle, things are going to be bad! What if he knows that I'm here? What if he knows…" Draco's voice trailed off.

Sirius took a moment to catch on, realizing he was talking about Nearly Headless Nick. "What's that ghost got on you anyway?" he inquired.

"Remember the Room of Requirements? Well, apparently Nick dropped by for a visit at a most…inopportune…moment, and has been forcing me to head up his campaign to allow the nearly headless to join up with the Headless Hunters. We're having a protest next week. So of course, he's been driving me absolutely mad over it. And what's worse, now he's brought GRANGER into the picture!" Draco ranted.

"Well, shouldn't that only make your life easier, give Nick something else to focus on?"

"Considering she's one of my mortal enemies, no," Draco replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, well, I see your point. Too bad though, cause she's a sweet girl, smart too," Sirius realized he shouldn't have mentioned that he knew Hermoine, but at this point, it was moot. He pondered the situation a minute more and then snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. Years of practice with James and the rest of the marauders had trained him to come up with plans on the spot, no matter what the crisis. "What if you said you were scouting out locations for the protest and you ended up in the Forbidden Forest. By the time you made your way out, you were by Hagrid's hut and you didn't have enough energy to get back to the castle and avoid Filch. So, you spent the night here."

"Not bad… But what if he comes to check it out and finds you here?" Draco inquired.

"I'll handle him," Sirius replied. Draco couldn't come up with a better solution at the moment, so he decided to stick with Sirius' suggestion. If something better presented itself, he would use that instead. With a swish of his cloak as he threw it over his shoulders, Malfoy opened the door and was gone.

A/N: Woot! A longer than normal chapter for us! Well, we hope it was explicit enough for everyone because we probably won't go into QUITE as much detail again. We'd like to thank our reviewers- GaBo0, Sophie Malfoy, raga2dope, wedsd, and Krymson Tyde. Well, its that time again… REVIEW!


	10. Some Advice and A Discovery

A/N: Wow. Just wow. That's all we have to say. I don't know if we ever really truly planned to update again, but who could possibly give up on such a winsome pair as Draco and Sirius? In our heart of hearts, we know this is what JK really wanted. Alright, you caught us, that is completely false. Last time we updated this, we were still mere high-schoolers. Come and see for yourselves how much a year of college has matured us. Really.

Disclaimer: If we owned them, we wouldn't have to apply for scholarships and could eat in better places than the dining hall. In fact, we wouldn't even need to bother getting a college degree.

* * *

Chapter 10 (!!!!!!!!!) Some Advice and A Discovery

Another restless night plagued Harry as he tossed and turned in the Gryffindor tower. Somehow, sneaking into Ron's Quidditch card collection and stealing the players he didn't have hadn't even put a proper smile on his face. And he ALWAYS got a good chuckle thinking about how confused Ron was in the morning when he went to check on his prized Krum card and all the rest of his Bulgarian team mates were missing. If there was ever anyone Harry worried about being gay, it was Ron. He didn't know what would happen if the two ever came face to face, but he was pretty sure it would end with a large article by Rita Skeeter on the front of the Daily Prophet with the words "rape", "harassment", and "gay" thrown around like a quaffle in the last 5 minute press.

Speaking of gay, Harry had followed Sirius' style advice – purely out of desperation – during the past few weeks since their fateful trip to Hogsmeade. It hadn't much helped him attract the ladies, though Neville had been giving him dreamy, longing stares during potions lately. Snape would merely raise an eyebrow; even _he_ didn't want to touch that one. Harry had just been thinking of forgetting his godfather's advice altogether. The man had been locked up alone for far too long in Azkaban, anyway. But yesterday, by some divine miracle, an exchange student had shown up in the middle of herbology. But this was not just any exchange student…this student was a veela. And she had flirted shamelessly with Harry. He was pretty sure it was only because of his fame, but nonetheless, she had complimented his yellow tracksuit. So Harry decided to stick to Sirius' plan after all.

Now that he had an interested party, he realized that Sirius' plan was sorely lacking in a phase two: what to do with these girls once he had gotten them interested. In truth, he had never spent much time alone with a girl, and had never been on a date. In fact, living under the stairs at the Dursley's and living only within the social boundaries of Ron and Hermione had given him nothing to go on about how to even ask a girl out, much less what to do with her if she agreed. He though of asking Hermione for advice but then thought it would be as comfortable a topic for the two of them as it was to get bitten by an angry mandrake. If only Sirius was here! Dating for him seemed as natural as breathing for most people.

Nothing in this train of thought was making it any easier to get to sleep and Harry's eyelids were beginning to hurt from trying to hard to clamp them shut. Thus, he did what any reckless Hogwarts youth would do: he picked up his invisibility cloak and went out for a stroll in the moonlight. Before long, he found himself wandering down the familiar path to Hagrid's hut. The half- giant was away, which ensured he wouldn't be forced to consume and of his rock hard biscuits. He could make himself a nice cup of tea, maybe slip in a sleeping charm, and head back to the tower.

He was understandably surprised to find the two things he wanted most waiting for him when he opened the door. Well, sort of. Sirius was standing, back to the door, drowning in one of Hagrid's aprons as the tea kettle next to him started to whistle lightly. Harry voiced his surprised delight.

"Sirius! What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed, completely forgetting to take off the invisibility cloak.

Sirius jumped and let out a yelp, then whirled around to face an invisible Harry. "Who's there?" he demanded to know.

"Whoops, sorry, Sirius," Harry answered, ripping off the cloak. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of his godson. "I was just thinking I'd like some tea. I couldn't sleep, so I guess I sort of wandered over here…"

"Don't scare me like that, Harry!" Sirius reprimanded, still slightly shaken. Although he was completely in human form, Harry thought he could see Sirius' hackles raised. 'I guess you can take the human out the dog form, but you can't take the dog out of the human…' not realizing just how true that statement was.

"So what ARE you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in headquarters?" Harry asked, returning to his original question.

"Dumbledore gave me this huge assignment to keep an eye of the Forbidden Forest because they've been finding burnt areas in the forest, perfect circles, sometimes only half a tree burnt. Black to a crisp. There are three of these areas that they know of, all the same size, about 6 feet in diameter. they think there could be a pattern and they wanted some one to check it out, so old Dumbly is finally letting me do something- I mean… I'm here on official Order business which I can't discuss as its private information," Sirius' stern look was negated by the nifflers and flowers that covered the comically oversized smock. "Oh and if the old busybody asks, you have absolutely NO clue I'm at Hogwarts. I'm still just lazing the day away painting daffodils at Grimmauld Place…" Sirius finished off with a air-paint brush stroke worthy of any true artist, although to Harry's recollection, many 5-year-olds could produce better paintings. Sirius referred to his style protectively as "New Wave Impressionism Meets the Transitional Period from Romanticism to Baroque".

"Oh, well, if it's private Order business, then by all means, don't feel obligated to tell me anything, Sirius," Harry replied, apparently oblivious to the entire paragraph prior to and post the part about 'private business.'

Sirius' face suddenly looked more…well…serious. "Harry, why don't you, uh, come have a seat at the table? I'll fix you a nice hot cup of tea, hmm?"

Harry obliged and took the closest chair. He observed as his godfather pranced around the kitchen, from cabinet to stove, before settling down next to Harry. "You look like somebody just snatched the last pair of Adidas limited edition Airsports at the Footwardrobe blowout sale! Tell me what's wrong…" Sirius gave Harry his best concerned look, the one he had practiced in the mirror ever since he learned he was a godfather.

Harry bought it and practically before Sirius had finished his sentence, Harry began pouring his heart out. "Sirius, I have been following your advice religiously ever since that…memorable…shopping day we had. It wasn't working, and wasn't working, and I was about to give up and go back to my old style, when suddenly, we got this new veela exchange student yesterday and she was flirting with me and everything and I think I flirted back, but I'm not sure, and I want to ask her out but I don't know how and I don't even know what –"

"Whoa, Harry, slow down!" Sirius interrupted. "I never did see the great appeal of veelas, but hey, to each his own, right? So what exactly do you need advice on?"

Harry breathed deeply before responding. "I want to ask her out, have a good time, and flaunt our relationship mercilessly in front of that bitch, Cho."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Sirius replied with a chuckle. "Just ask her out. Then go…oh somewhere…and have a great time, ya know? And then…like…flaunt it all in front of Cho! That's really all you need to do! It's as simple as that."

"Uh…thanks, Sirius, but could you maybe elaborate a lit—"

"Well, now that I've helped you so much, I have a problem that maybe you could help ME with for a change," Sirius said putting on his best mournful expression, puppy dog eyes aflare. " Well I met this… girl. And I thought I really really hated her. I mean, he- she was blonde and there's nothing I hate more than blondes, except , maybe, BLEACHED blondes, especially when they are as pretentious as she is. I mean I spend most of my time wanting to just kick the shit out of him- her, but then last night something happened. We hooked up and now I feel this really weird feeling and I can't make it go away. She's all I can think about, which is particularly annoying when I'm staring the mirror trying to do my hair or admire myself. What is it? Am I sick?" Sirius, by this point, was looking down right desperate.

Harry mulled this over for a moment before speaking. " Well, Sirius, I'm going to overlook the obvious problem, being that NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU'RE ALIVE, and tell you that its called 'feelings' specifically one bordering on love. I am surprised you've never felt it before, but then I suppose its not all that surprising…" After the word "love" Sirius' heart stopped beating and he failed to hear anything else Harry said. " I mean, I know how it is, that's how I feel about Cho. Oh Sirius, what am I doing? Why don't I just tell Cho how I feel, or at least try to get over her instead of just trying to piss her off. You know what? That's exactly what I'll do tomorrow at breakfast, announce my love for Cho Chang!" Harry stood up and screamed "I LOVE CHO CHANG!" and then sat back down. "Just like that, that's how I'll do it. Thanks so much for all your help and the tea!" Harry gave his godfather a hug and a peck on the cheek before dashing out the door, barely managing to pull his invisibility cloak over himself before he was out in the open.

Sirus was left to wrestle with his thoughts and Harry's untouched cup of tea, although the tea didn't really put up much of a fight.

* * *

After another grueling day under the ever watchful eye of Nearly Headless Nick and Know-it-all Granger, Draco should have been exhausted. However as curfew approached, the blonde Prince of Slytherin found himself to be wide awake. Knowing full well that he was above the rules, he decided to go on a little midnight prowl. A midnight prowl that would definitely, in no way, go anywhere near Hagrid's hut and the gorgeous brunette that lurked there.

Draco shook his head violently. He needed to stop thinking of that loathsome, foul idiot as a "gorgeous brunette" or "the talented master of his lower regions." Scum. That's what he was. A disgrace to purebloods everywhere.

So, he headed upstairs and soon found himself near the Room of Requirement, the source of all his troubles. Suddenly, he heard voices. He quickly ducked behind a statue of Ofred the Morbidly Obese, deftly ducking under some of the statue's excessive arm fat. Princes never hide, and indeed, Draco was not hiding. He was merely happening upon a chance to gain some leverage, a situation where it would be in his best interest not to be seen. Nearly Headless Nick's voice wafted down the corridor, growing louder as Draco made sure he was completely concealed. Draco spotted the Grey Lady, Ravenclaw's ghostly mascot, beside the shameless ruffian. His eyes widened as he realized the two were floating slowly, arms linked! Everyone in the castle knew the Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron were practically married; they'd been together practically since Hogwarts' creation. The idea dawned on Draco that he could possibly have just discovered a juicy tidbit with which to counter Nick's equally dangerous knowledge of Draco's amorous pastimes. A grin crept across his handsomely evil face as he continued to watch.

"Oh Grey!" Nick proclaimed dramatically, "I could write a thousand pages of poetry dedicated to your succulent, translucent, appealing, curvaceous, well-formed…er…_perky_ bosom!"

The Grey Lady turned to face him, fanning her face as she gazed at him with adoration and maybe even a hint of lust. 'Poor Bloody Baron, that naive bugger!' Draco thought as he watched this grotesque display of affection

"Oh Nick! They are nothing compared to your meaty glistening-" Draco proceeded to cover his ears and quietly hum Twinkle Twinkle Little Star until he thought she was about finished "-satisfyingly huge-" Draco returned to his song. At last he saw them engage in a long, passionate kiss followed by a dreamy-eyed Grey Lady floating through the wall across from Draco. Draco was shocked, mainly because he had no idea ghosts could actually have intimate contact, which, from the sound of things, there had been a lot of. Nick stared lustily after her.

Draco seized this opportune moment to jump out from behind Ofred, thoroughly scaring Nearly Headless Nick. "Aha!" Malfoy declared, "Your little blackmailing game is over! Ohhh when I tell the Bloody Baron about this, forget the Headless Hunt! You'll be lucky if you ever see the halls of Hogwarts again!"

"I can explain-!" the bumbling ghost began. But Draco had already been piecing things together. He didn't have the top marks in Slytherin for nothing.

" Let me guess. This has been going on for quite some time, hasn't it?" Nick hung his head sadly in acquiescence. "In fact, I'm willing to wager that the Grey Lady hasn't been faithful to the Baron in a long time, probably as long as you've been around. Even after a couple centuries, though, she still won't leave him, will she? She likes her comfortable lifestyle, being the lady of the leader of the hunt. That's the whole reason you want in, isn't it? You don't care about those insignificant pricks, you want to prove to your lady friend that you are just as worthy and capable as the Baron!"

"You don't understand what it's like to have to watch her by his side all day long and know that that will never be me!"

"So you've had me killing myself over a situation that's not even going to change? AND you lied to Granger- this has nothing to do with Nearly Headless rights at all. Poor thing will be heart broken!"

"Malfoy, it's not like that! I do care about Nearly Headless rights! And what good would come of telling Hermione any differently and hurting her?"

Draco laughed maliciously. Nick was stumbling all over his words. The ghost knew he was beat. "Look," Draco began "Justify it however you want. I don't care how you get to sleep at night… or… do whatever it is you do. And you should know I, of course, would have no problem at all bursting that mudblood's bubble. Realize this: I'm done. I will no longer be helping you on your pointless quest. You will not breathe a word of my unfortunate mistake to any one and I will make sure the Bloody Baron doesn't find out about this little affair. Just remember- if you rat me out, I'll only have to deal with it for a few more years. YOU, however will have to live with an angry Baron breathing down your neck for the rest of eternity!" Draco finished, triumphant.

Nick hung his head. "Agreed. So long then."

Draco didn't even bother to acknowledge the ghost's pleasantries as he left, cloak flaring behind him in his usual overdramatic style.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. Enjoy it. Savor it. You probably won't get anything new for at least a few weeks. Of course, the more reviews the faster we try to update. For the record, we had this chapter half planned out as of a year and a half ago…

Thanks to:

**Weecha:** We are glad to hear you are in love with our story, and we're not supposed to say anything, but it told us in the strictest confidence that it loves you too ;)

**Sophie Malfoy:** I am glad that you fully appreciate that line as much as we did! Did you finish DH yet? Can you believe the last time we updated, HBP had just come out?

**GaBo0:** As always, much love and glad you enjoyed!

**Figalo:** Haha, yeahhhh it definitely takes a certain amount of madness to think up D/S. We are pretty sick people, huh? Glad you enjoyed!

**Kanui d'Astor:** Yes, we really did. It was one of those times where the line just popped out of one of our mouthes and then it became wouldn't it be funny if Sirius said that to Draco and this is the result…

**Booger:** Glad you liked it. We may try. The jury is out on that. It was sooo hard for us to write that first one lol

**Yukkienoloveless: **Keepin' it going! Shocking, I know. We didn't expect it either…

**Do-Not-Upset:** We are impressed. We haven't updated in over 2 years and you still managed to find this fanfiction! Hats off to you! Glad you liked it and we hope it lived up to expectation

Over and out!


End file.
